


The Case of Jackson VS Fury (COMPLETE)

by Sboyle92



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Judge Judy (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: This idea came from reading through some of your old comments while I was rereading the multiverse series. This is only a oneshotthis is based on the same concept as in the Multiverse series





	The Case of Jackson VS Fury (COMPLETE)

A/N: As stated in the description, this idea came from reading through some of your old comments while I was rereading the multiverse series.

So, xASCEx and Kayemann18 this is because of you two making me laugh.

"Next up, the case of Jackson vs Fury, step forward." the Bailiff said, gesturing forward.

A beautiful young woman came in and went to the Plaintiff's side while a eye patched trench coat wearing man went to the Defender's.

On the woman's side (Jackson's) in the audience, were the haloforms of the Autobots, the Avengers that liked Jackson the most (Bruce, Tony, Thor), NEST soldiers, and the Archangels with the Winchesters and Castiel. In the audience on Fury's side were the other half of the Avengers, Agent Coulson, Agent Hill, Agent Ward, and a few other agents, including one Agent Simmons of S7 and Director Galloway.

The Bailiff swore them in and then it was time to begin. "All rise for Judge Judy."

Everyone stood up as the famous Judge Judy came into the court room and then sat in her chair.

"Please be seated." She said, putting her glasses on and taking the file from the Bailiff.

"Property case between Persephone Jackson and Nick Fury."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Judge Judy began to look through the case quickly, asking questions as she went along.

"Miss Jackson, let me see if I've got this right. Mr Fury here - ridiculous name by the way we can all tell that it's fake - claims that he owns what you claim to own and he won't believe anything you say or show him to prove it. Is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor." It had taken everything in Perci's power not to laugh at the little potshot Judge Judy had shot at Fury.

"And you, Mr Fury, why do you refuse to accept and/or acknowledge Miss Jackson's claim?"

"Because we are human beings and we are the ones that own the Earth! No matter what she says!"

"Your honor, I have the deed for the universe, Earth, and several other planets such as Asgard and Cybertron. Mr Fury knows that I am God and have created everything but still refuses to believe that I own the planet Earth itself and that you all are technically tenants that don't pay me anything."

"Good point. Do you have the deeds of some of the planets and the universe with you?"

Perci began to look through the large stack of papers in front of her.

"See? She can't even keep this so called deed with her! She doesn't have ownership of this planet!"

Perci glared at him, pulling out five small stacks of paper.

"Actually, Mr Fury but I have the ownership papers right here." Perci handed the papers to the Bailiff whom took it to Judge Judy.

Judge Judy looks them over in silence.

"Miss Jackson is correct."

Perci stuck her tongue out at the Director. "Ha! I told you I owned the Earth and it is and will forever be my planet. So I would like you to take that into consideration the next time you want to insult me or one of my children behind our backs, thank you very much."

Judge Judy banged the gravel. "Dam straight! Ownership is fully Miss Jackson's. Mr Fury you have no claim. Case dismissed."

THE END


End file.
